


Hotel

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [21]
Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: James runs into Chris after years apart.





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - Hotel Lobby

James shifts his bag as he stops at the reception desk.  He’s exhausted and can’t wait to just crawl into bed.  “Hi,” he says when a man walks over.  He hopes that it won’t take as long as it had the last time he was here.  It’s a different worker, so that’s a good start.

 

“Hi.  How can I help you?”

 

“I have a reservation.  James Storm.”

 

“Okay.  Just a moment.”

 

James simply nods as he waits for the man to check him in.  He’s handed the keycards a moment later.  “Thank you.”  He turns and starts toward the elevators.  He stops dead in his tracks when he sees who had just walked in behind him.  “Chris,” he barely manages to say. 

 

It had been years since James had seen the man; just as long since they’d spoken.  The last time they had they ended up arguing and James stormed out.  He’d attempted to call to no avail.

 

“James,” Chris says.  “I um… what are you doing here?”

 

“I just had a show.  Been using this place since it opened.  What are you doing here?”

 

Chris chuckles.  “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

James frowns.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“I own this place.”


End file.
